Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre
のワルキューレ|Gekijō-ban Makurosu Deruta Gekijō no Warukyūre}} is a 2018 anime film, adapted from the television series. The film is set in 2067, eight years after the events of Macross Frontier. It premiered in February 9, 2018 in TOHO cinemas. Synopsis Production of the theatrical version began more than a year following the end of the TV broadcast in October 2016. In "AD 2067, a strange disease called "Var Syndrome" causes humans to become berserk, lose themselves and rampage. The antidote is the tactical sound unit Walküre. In order to quell in the symptoms of "Var Syndrome", their tour of the stars with live performances expands. At the same time, however, variable fighter troops called "Aerial Knights" of the "Kingdom of the Wind" make their moves to conquer the entire Brísingr Cluster. Entangled with the mystery of the Protoculture's legacy, the curtain is raised for the story of passionate teamwork and love larger than a star system.MACROSS PORTAL SITE　マクロスポータルサイト INTRODUCTION (Translated) Plot Following mankind's devasting war and eventual peace with the Zentradi, a New United Nations Government was formed between the two races, and a space emigration program using super spatiotemporal navigation and communication technology called "fold" was established with the sole purpose of the survival of their species. For over half a century, humanity and Zentradi expanded across the Milky Way. As time passed, a disease known as the "Var Syndrome" began spreading among humans and humanoids alike. To counter this, a paramilitary enterprise was formed known simply as "Chaos ", along with the tactical music unit Walküre, whose singing voice emits a "biological fold wave" that calms down Var. Soon after, the variable fighter (Valkyrie) unit Delta Flight was formed to safeguard the group. In 2067, somewhere in the Brísingr Cluster, Walküre and Delta Flight encounter an unidentified variable fighter unit while suppressing a Var outbreak that occurred in a nearby system. During the battle, Hayate Immelman, rookie pilot of Delta Flight, detected a strong biological fold wave onboard a cargo ship and proceeded to investigate its origins, despite protests from his wingmate, Mirage Farina Jenius. Hayate then encounters a young Windermerian girl named Freya Wion, who calms down the Var by her own song. Freyja, who smuggled onboard the cargo ship in hopes of entering an audition to join Walküre, was nevertheless recruited and began her rigorous training on Ragna, Walküre’s home base, but was unable to fully demonstrate her ability. To cheer her up, Hayate flew with Freyja on his Valkyrie where the two were eventually caught by Mirage and their instructor Messer Ihlefeld. Later, members of Walküre hold a special welcoming party for Freya in a bath house where they shared hardships they faced forming the group. Mikumo Guynemer, Walküre's lead singer, isn't present but sings along as she hears their singing. Soon after, Walküre hold a debut live event introducing Freyja on the planet Al Shahal. While concert was underway, a mysterious singing voice echoed, and N.U.N.S. and Zentradi troops began succumbing to the Var and rampaged throughout the city. The unkown enemy forces enter the battlefield and reveal their identity as the “Aerial Knights", an elite unit from Freya's home of the Windermere. Roid Brehm, leader of the Windermere Kingdom, declared open war against the New United Government. Roid believes that the Windermere are the legitimate successor of the intergalactic civilization race known as the Protoculture, and that their goal is to liberate the sector from exploitation of the New United Government. Roid attemps to complete the fold wave amplification transmission field by restoring the Protoculture ruins embedded upon every planet in the globular cluster by manipulating the Var through the power of King Heinz Nehrich Windermere's singing voice. Freyja, distraught that her people start such a senseless war, is given much needed encouragement after Walküre and Chaos members throw her a surprise birthday party. Freya tears up and hopes that, despite her short lifespan, she can one day be shining example for the people of Windermere. As the birthday progresses, Freyja is touched when Hayate creates an artificial snow garden reminiscent of hometown, and the two share a sweet song together. At the same time, Messer Ihlefeld, ace of Delta Squadron, revealed to Walküre’s leader Kaname Buccaneer, that her song saved him many times in the past. Messer’s body, which has repeatedly been affected by the Var, has however reached its limit, thus forcing him to prematurely retire from active duty. In order to figure out the plan of the Windermerian forces, Chaos delivers a special video with a Walküre-charged virus to the galaxy network, causing mass communication disruption. Walküre and Chaos detect a powerful biological fold wave in the ruins of Al Shahar. Roid then sense Walküre is trying to interfere with the Protoculture ruins through song. He makes King Heinz sing "The Song of the Wind", which resonates and draws out a huge Protoculture structure from underneath several planets. Under the influence of the resonance, Heinz’s rapidly crystallizes, a sign of rapid aging for Windermerian people. The crystallization occurs also on the hands of Freya. As the song ceases, Walküre and Delta Squadron suffer defeat in battle against the Aerial Knights. In their most desperate hour, Messer rushes into battle, and thanks to the special song of Kaname, a fierce dogfight begins with the opposing ace Keith Aero Windermere. Messer reaches the limit of his body and is fatally shot and lands his Valkyrie and lays dying in the arms of Kaname. Hayate and Mirage are shot down by Windermerian forces and Mikumo Guynemer, is kidnapped, along with the other members of the team. Roid tells the remaining Walküre members that Mikumo is actually a clone made from the cells of the legendary Windermerian "Star Singer", which were stolen from Windermere by New United Nations Spacy forces. This revelation is broadcasted throughout the galaxy, and soon creates a massive backlash against Walküre. Frejya, defiant of her people, say that they will continue to sing as long as there are people who need their song. In order to rescue Walküre, Chaos launches a surprise attack strategy called "Operation Ragnarok" against Windermere main fleet. Meanwhile, Hayate and Mirage infiltrate the enemy ship and recover Messer's capture Valkyrie. The Windermere fleet suddenly emerges in Ragna via a fold operation. The Protoculture structure is activated by the singing voice of Mikumo, who was manipulated by Roid to become the "Star Singer", a process which would integrate all living consciousness throughout the entire galaxies one by one through the Protoculture structure’s network. As people begin losing their minds, Hayate and Walküre regain consciousness as a result of the singing voice of Freya thinking about Hayate, and Mikumo breaks down the spell in response to the singing voice of her companions. However, in response to the emotions of the Roid’s ascension, the protoculture system starts to go haywire. Hayate and Freyja’s love moves people back into consciousness, and this convinces the remaining Aerial Knights that their true enemy is Roid. Hayate and Mirage rush into the giant temple and succeed in rescuing Mikumo and destroying the central core. Keith joins the fight and confronts Roid, who remembers the two shared a childhood bond. They are both killed in the ensuing battle. The war is finally over as Windermere offers peace negotiations to the New United Government. Shortly after, Chaos and Walküre come together and return the Messer's soul to the sea in accordance with Ragnan tradition. Walküre dedicates a "song of life" under a flock of jellyfish that floats to the sky as dawn breaks. Characters Chaos SDF/C-108 Macross Elysion Crew * Ernest Johnson * Beth Muscat * Mizuki Yuri * Nina O'Brien * Guy Gielgud * Harry Takasugi Walküre *Mikumo Guynemer *Kaname Buccaneer *Makina Nakajima *Reina Prowler *Freyja Wion *Claire Paddle (Former Member) Delta Flight *Mirage Farina Jenius *Arad Mölders *Messer Ihlefeld *Chuck Mustang *Hayate Immelman Kingdom of Winderemere *Heinz Nehrich Windermere Aerial Knights *Roid Brehm *Keith Aero Windermere *Theo Jussila *Xao Jussila *Bogue Con-Vaart *Hermann Kroos *Kassim Eberhardt *Wolf Gura Mechanic Chaos *Macross Elysion *VF-1EX Valkyrie Beta Flight *VF-31 A Kairos Delta Flight *VF-31 Siegfried **VF-31C Siegfried **VF-31E Siegfried **VF-31J Siegfried **VF-31F Siegfried ***VF-31F Siegfried Draken Equipped Type **VF-31S Armored Siegfried **Sv-262 Ba Draken III Mirage Aerial Knights *Sv-262 Draken III **Sv-262Hs Draken III **Sv-262Ba Draken III N.U.N.S. *Macross Megasion *Macross Graceon Songs *Dancing in the Moonlight (Credits Song) *[[Walküre ga Tomaranai|Walküre''' 'ga Tomaranai]] (Insert Song) *Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara (Insert Song) *Change!!!!! (Insert Song) *Bokura no Senjou (Insert Song) *Ikenai Borderline (Insert Song) *Koi! Halation THE WAR (Insert Song) *God Bless You (Insert Song) *Hear The Universe (Insert Song) *AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~ (Insert Song) *Absolute 5 (Insert Song) *Lukeet Alcane - The Star Song (Insert Song) *Walküre wa Uragiranai (Insert Song) *GIRAFFE BLUES (Insert Song) Production On August 5, 2017, Walküre appeared in the outdoor music festival "ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL" on the day of the film production was announced. The official title and release date would be announced at an announcement event on October 9 of the same year. Previously, the production for the first theatrical adaptation of Macross Frontier was announced immediately after the television broadcast of the last episode, but in the case of Macross Δ, the theatrical version was not yet determined after the end of its broadcast. Members of Walküre thought that the 2nd live concert event in January 2017 (A two day concert event in Yokohama Arena) would have been their final appearance as a group, but series director Shoji Kawamori watched the concert and was "deeply impressed" and in the press meeting said, "I must not end here to do Walküre, if allowed, I would like to continue the series,". He spoke to the surrounding staff, claiming he would "absolutely want to do theatrical version". The film adapts the scenario of the TV version, making minor story changes and adding new scenes / re-shoots. Due to budget restraints, Kawamori and his staff tried their best to "reform and reconfigure the composition" of the story. As with the theatrical adaptations of previous series, several notable parts that were truncated and altered. For example, in the theaterical version, Walküre's performs several new songs in several existing scenes in the original series, and key battle scenes were heavily modified. From the impression received by Walküre's 2nd live, "high passion and high tension" makes the movie version motif. On May 11, 2018, the MX 4-D version supervised by director Kawamori and screened at each theater of TOHO Cinemas. The film was a massive box office success, and stayed in theaters for several months. A second Walküre has since been announced for release in 2020. Release *The album, Walkure Won't Betray (Product #VTCL-35269), was released on February 14, 2018. *DVD version (BCBA - 4911) and BD version (BCXA - 1376) were released by BANDAI NAMCO ARTS on August 28, 2018. The home release had a runtime of 150 minutes (120 minutes of main feature + 30 minutes of bonus features). *In the special limited edition of the Blu-ray release, a lottery ticket was included for the 'Walkure' Premium Live Event' at Toyosu PIT, which was performed on September 23, 2018. Staff *President - Masaharu Kawamori , Studio Nue *Director · Storyboard · Valkyrie Designer - Shoji Kawamori *Screenplay - Norimoto Kozo, Kawamori Masaharu *Character Concept Artist - Mita Chisato ( CAPCOM ) *Character Designer - Makiro, Shindo Yu *Artistic Director - Ikuko Ito , Sachiko Ohashi, Yoshihiro Nagata, Kazunori Minagawa, Ayako Ito, Miki Yoshikawa *Directing - Yamato Naomichi *Environment Designer - Thomas Romain *Mechanical Designer - Brunei Stanislas *Art Setting - Niem Vincent *Design Works - Sachiko Ohashi, Miki Yoshikawa *Color Setting - Kanako Hayashi *Art Supervision - Hiroki Matsumoto (Atelier Platz) *Art Director - Yukihiro Watanabe (Atelier Platz) *Director of Photography - Atsushi Iwasaki (T2studio) *CG Director - Hirofumi Morino *CG Live Director - Kazuichi Tsuji (Jet Studio) *Editing - Kentaro Tsubone (REAL-T), Matsumoto Hideji *Acoustic Director - Masanobe Minami *Acoustic Effect - Shizuo Kurahashi *Music - Suiko Suzuki , TOMISIRO (French version), Kubota Mina *Music Production - Flying Dog *Sound Production - Techno Sound *Animation Production - Satelight *Production - Big West Theater / Macross Delta Production Committee Gallery Notes & Trivia *The title makes use of the fact that both "movie" and "passionate" can be read as "Gekijō". *In the week counting down to the movies premiere, ''Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture players were rewarded stones each day they logged on. *Hayate begins the film adaptation as a rookie member of Delta Squadron, instead of a dock worker in the TV series. *Freyja is introduced to Walküre's members in an new bath house scene. *Mikumo's age isn't defined in the theatrical version. *Makina Nakajima's connection to the original engineer who worked on the VF-0 is more explicitly defined in the theatrical adaptation than the original TV version. *Kawamori has expressed disinterest in depicting yet another love triangle onscreen, which is apparent as Mirage and Hayate's relationship never goes beyond being friends in the theatrical adaptation. *Hayate's father's role is mostly absent, unlike his presence in the TV series. *The film was a massive box office success, staying in TOHO cinemas for several months, and was re-released in theaters due to popular demand. A special 4-D version was supervised by Shoji Kawamori. References *^ “劇場情報”. マクロスポータルサイト. 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ “「劇場版マクロスΔ」キービジュアルにワルキューレが集結 前売券は12月16日発売”. アニメ!アニメ!. (2017年12月3日) 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ “「マクロスΔ」劇場版製作が決定！”. アニメ!アニメ!. (2017年8月6日) 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ a b c “『劇場版マクロスΔ』発表イベント、河森総監督が気になる映画の内容についてコメント！　ワルキューレのライブの模様も公式レポートで大紹介”. アニメ!アニメ!. (2017年10月10日) 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ a b c d 「河森正治インタビュー」『ダ・ヴィンチ2018年3月号』、KADOKAWA、2018年2月、65頁。 *^ “ワルキューレ、超時空ヴィーナスの集大成を見せた横浜アリーナ2DAYS”. BARKS (JAPAN MUSIC NETWORK). (2017年1月31日) 2018年2月7日閲覧。 *^ “声優・鈴木みのりのルーツ――アニメ好き、声優を目指したキッカケとは／インタビュー前編”. アニメイトタイムズ (アニメイトLAB). (2018年1月25日) 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ “「劇場版でもヤックデカルチャー！」内田雄馬さん、東山奈央さんらが登壇した『劇場版マクロスΔ 激情のワルキューレ』の舞台挨拶をレポート”. アニメイトタイムズ (アニメイトLAB). (2018年2月11日) 2018年2月13日閲覧。 *^ “【インタビュー】ワルキューレ3rdライブは、いかにして作られたか? 福田正夫プロデューサーに聞く!”. アキバ総研. (2018年10月26日) 2018年11月3日閲覧。 *^ “ワルキューレ＆河森正治総監督、ラゾーナ川崎に降臨！ 「瞬間完全燃焼！『劇場版マクロスΔ』発表イベント！」レポート”. アキバ総研 (価格.com). (2017年10月13日) 2018年2月6日閲覧。 *^ “『劇場版マクロスΔ 激情のワルキューレ』MX4D上映記念！ マキナの香りは河森監督監修済み!? MX4D専門家にインタビュー”. アニメイトタイムズ (2018年5月14日). 2018年6月23日閲覧。 External Links